


【恺撒X屋大维】时间的裂隙

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 5





	【恺撒X屋大维】时间的裂隙

时间的裂隙

1

屋大维家的门前是寻常的石板路，内战频发的年代无人翻新，打他记事起就有几条裂缝。  
阿提娅不喜欢这略显破败的景象，她命人在门边摆下了花盆，在里面撒上种子。这是适宜花草生长的季节，她期待那些花朵给自己的家带来些生机。  
屋大维对这些植被无甚兴致，尤其是卧病在床的此时此刻，对于那些招摇的花甚至感到厌恶了。  
家门被敲响，他听到阿提娅热情的招呼，与来访者浑厚的嗓音。那是恺撒，他们在前一天的酒宴上刚刚见过面。  
罗马在过去的几个月人心惶惶，从恺撒跨国共和国的边境，到庞培离开，没有人知道接下来会发生什么。可当恺撒回到罗马，一切又好像没有向最坏的方向发展。  
从高卢回来的将军很快又将去追赶庞培了，他在临行前邀亲人们来参加酒宴。屋大维是随阿提娅一同去的，他听过不少关于这位舅公的流言蜚语，却记不起太多与之相关的往事。毕竟恺撒离开罗马时他还太小了。  
可恺撒还是端着酒杯向他走来，抬起空闲的手放在他柔软的金发上揉搓：“上次看到你都是多少年前的事情了，你已经这么高了。”这绝不是讽刺，尽管屋大维在同龄人中也显得瘦小，“上一次见你，你只比我的膝盖稍高一些。”恺撒的笑容温和而耀眼，屋大维想盯着他的脸多看一会儿，又不自觉低下头观察自己的脚尖。  
然后，就像无数次经历过的，他在席间又因为突如其来的疾病倒下了。据阿提娅说，是恺撒执意要亲自将他送回来的。

现在，屋大维正躺在床榻上，听到了接近自己房间的脚步声。他看到高大的身影出现在房门口，与某些深埋的记忆相重合。  
恺撒坐在他的床边，他感受到男人微凉的手背贴在自己的额头与脸颊上：“还是有些发热。”恺撒说，“吃过药了吗？”  
“吃过了。”屋大维努力让自己的声音有力一些，还是掩藏不住虚弱的气音，“您不用担心，这是老毛病，很快就会好的。您该启程了，还有事要忙——”  
他的话被恺撒的笑声打断了，看到他疑惑的神色，恺撒赶忙解释：“我只是想起，上一次我离开时，你好像说过同样的话。”他握住屋大维冰凉的手，常年征战磨出了茧的拇指在少年柔软的掌心摩挲，“你这孩子，真的是……”他无奈地摇头。  
“上一次？”屋大维想这场景的熟悉感果然不是错觉，大概在很久以前，他也是这样躺在床榻上，他的舅公就这样坐在他的床边……

“那一次啊，是我太大意了。”恺撒抬起头，好像陷入了回忆，“我那时候不知道怎么照顾孩子，虽然有尤利娅，我也很少关心她——她那时都已经出嫁了……结果让你不小心落水了。”

2.

屋大维出生时，恺撒正在罗马。他还记得元老院的会议上阿提娅的丈夫姗姗来迟，一面道歉却又面露喜色。  
恺撒也是在那时得知自己的外甥女的孩子要出生了。彼时西塞罗和喀提林的官司还没有了结，他自己也牵涉其中多少有些焦头烂额。  
当盖乌斯.屋大维抱着新生的男孩来到他的面前，男孩睁开了双眼。那双眼瞳清澈无尘，倒映了天空的蓝，与他见过的战火硝烟格格不入。  
他抬起手，想要捏一捏婴儿的脸颊，又怕粗糙的手指划伤这孩子的皮肤。但被父亲抱在怀中的孩子将小手抬起，伸向了他，他也就鬼使神差地轻轻握住了。谁知这狡猾的孩子顺势紧紧攥住他的食指，不打算松手。恺撒与盖乌斯.屋大维无奈地对视，最后无奈地接过这孩子，笨拙地哄着，手臂不敢收得太紧，直到他沉沉睡去松开了小拳头。

恺撒没有那么多的时间分给他的家人。他要顾虑的事情太多了，绞尽脑汁地躲避债务，远赴西班牙担任总督，又以执政官的身份回到罗马。  
时间在奔忙中流逝，当他整装待发准备奔赴高卢的时候，才蓦地发现当初让他头痛的孩子已经是满地乱跑的年纪了。  
他来向侄女一家道别，屋大维的父亲不久前离开了家，他进门就看到屋大维娅手里端着碗，在哄四岁的孩子喝药。  
“这孩子的病刚好不久，就闹着要出去。”阿提娅一脸为难。  
男孩扭过脸躲避汤匙的时候与恺撒对视了。还是那双清亮的眼睛，原本因在家里闷了太多天而委屈紧皱的眉头，在看到恺撒时舒展开。  
“舅公？”他试探着说，他们很少打照面，但他就是对这个高大的男人印象要更深一些。  
恺撒不自觉地笑了。  
“外面天气这么好，是该让他散散心了。”恺撒冲他招招手，小孩子就一蹦一跳地过来，屋大维娅看着手中的药汤不知所措。  
恺撒蹲下身平视着男孩，示意屋大维娅把碗递给他：“舅公陪你出去转转，好吗？”  
看到屋大维的双眼好像要放出光来，恺撒顺势晃了晃手中的药：“但你要先把它喝了。”

为了奖励捏住鼻子将黑色的药汤一口气灌下肚的男孩，恺撒让他自己决定出游的行程。  
“我不知道。”屋大维只沉思了片刻，就仰起头笑着说，“我跟着您走。舅公想去哪里，我就到哪里去。”

恺撒牵着他的手，他们踏过一片片残破的石板路，来到喧嚣的竞技场。四匹马拉着的战车正在飞驰，人们迫不及待地下注，赌哪辆车会是赢家。  
“这里经常会有这样的竞赛。”屋大维说。  
“是的，总是能看到。”  
“您像我这么大的时候就有了吗？”  
“比那还要早一些。”恺撒说，“在古希腊的时候。”  
“我听母亲讲过，”屋大维回忆着，“希腊的人们还会在奥林匹亚竞赛，胜利的人会获得橄榄叶做的头冠。”  
“阿提娅教了你不少东西。”恺撒说。  
“我看到过街上有人戴着树枝编成的冠冕，他们也是赢得了什么竞赛吗？”  
“比那要难上一些。”

屋大维四处看了看，揪住恺撒托加的一角：“这里太吵了，我们可以换个地方吗？”  
“都听你的。”  
恺撒被少年带到一座山丘脚下，溪流在那里汇聚成水塘。  
“那里，有一棵橡树。”屋大维指着池塘的另一端，“您从高卢回来的时候，我想送您一顶橡叶冠。”  
恺撒这才明白男孩执意要来这里的用意，有些惊诧：“你知道我要去做什么？”  
“不是很懂。”男孩摇头，“但我想当您回来的时候，一定能够得到它。”  
恺撒很少接触这个年龄的孩子，不知道他们是不是都能懂得这么多。他也不打算告诉屋大维他早在多年前就得到过橡叶冠，而是说：“用那棵树的枝叶吗？”  
男孩用力地点头。  
“你要怎么把它们摘下来？”  
恺撒很快就为自己提出这样的问题后悔了。不到五岁的孩子，就算再怎么懂事也会高估自己的能耐，不等他阻拦，屋大维就蹦上了池塘边湿滑的石头，想踩着它们到橡树那里去。  
然后，只听“扑通”一声。

3

“那天我把淋湿的你抱回家，可被阿提娅数落了一通。”时间一晃已是将近十年后了，坐在屋大维床边的恺撒回忆着往事依然带着些歉意，“原本是为了哄你喝药，结果好像害你被灌了更多的药。”  
而屋大维也明白了这熟悉感来自何处。同样是躺在病床上的自己，同样是即将远行的恺撒。  
“我都快要记不起来了。”屋大维有些窘迫，孩提时的事被这样讲述总让他感到不自在，“那时的我也不知道，您其实早就得到过橡叶冠了。”  
“但你还是欠我一顶。”恺撒半开玩笑地说。  
“我想，您现在或许更适合禾草冠。”发觉少年好像真的开始认真思索这件事，恺撒赶忙转移话题，“你在看书？”他指了指桌上摊开的莎草纸卷。  
“看了一半。”屋大维说。  
“听阿提娅说，你喝了那些药会头昏脑涨的，”恺撒拿起纸卷，“不如我念给你听吧？”  
屋大维想他该推辞的，恺撒已经足够忙碌了，不必花时间在这种事上。可他本能地抗拒说出任何拒绝的话。  
“索福克勒斯的悲剧？”恺撒扫了一眼，“生病的时候看这些可不太利于康复。”  
“已经看了一部分，想知道最后发生了什么。”  
“那么你看到哪里了？”  
“《特剌喀斯少女》。”  
“哦，是关于赫拉克勒斯的故事。”恺撒不自觉地自言自语，“说起来，格奈乌斯曾建过一座献给这位神明的神殿，大概是希望自己能够战无不胜。”  
“哦，是我记错了，这篇我已经看完了。”屋大维突然改口，“这样一个完成了无数奇迹的英雄，却被早早地预言了死亡，真是悲伤，对吧？”  
“我可没听出你有多么伤感。”  
“那只是一个故事而已，您也是这样认为的吧，舅公？”相比于戏剧，恺撒或许对角斗更感兴趣些。  
恺撒觉得无论是十年前还是现在，他的甥孙好像总能有意无意地说中他的心思：“我在更年轻的时候，也曾沉迷于它们。但是，是的，后来我所见到的，经历过的，让这些故事快要无法在我心中激起波澜了。不过无论如何，我希望你能一直喜爱它们。你还想听哪一篇？”  
“《厄勒克特拉》。”  
恺撒用他略显低哑的声线将这个故事娓娓道来。  
“那一天啊，是我遭遇的最可恨的日子！那一夜啊，那可怕的筵席上发生的骇人听闻的灾难啊，我父亲看见那两双手进行的卑鄙的屠杀，也是那两双手陷害了我的生命，把我毁了！”这是一个关于复仇的故事。阿伽门农惨遭杀害，被篡了权，冰冷的宫殿中只有他的女儿厄勒克特拉在为他悲鸣，“如果那不幸的死者躺在泥土里化为乌有，而他们却不偿还血债，人们的羞耻之心和对神的虔诚便会消失。（注1）”  
“最后，她的复仇成功了吗？”屋大维的脑袋已经开始混沌，他想他坚持不到恺撒读完就会睡去。  
“是的，他的弟弟回来了，他们完成了复仇。”恺撒用大手蒙住了屋大维半闭的眼睛，“所以我想，这不是一个太坏的结局。”  
“可是，阿伽门农还是永远离开了厄勒克特拉。”屋大维在梦境与现实挣扎的间隙呢喃，“她再也等不到他了……”  
他沉沉睡去，梦里他看到了挺起胸脯承诺要送恺撒一顶橡叶冠的自己，看到了落水后打着喷嚏的自己。  
在那之后，他的亲生父亲的死讯就传回了家中。阿提娅的抽噎与屋大维娅的哭泣声，将他关于恺撒的记忆掩埋起来。

4.

屋大维再一次见到恺撒，是在他的成人礼上。他穿着纯白的托加走下卡比托利欧山，恺撒正在山脚下等着他。曾经承诺过要送给恺撒橡叶冠的少年，如今举起了一顶花冠戴在他的舅公头上。  
恺撒将它取下，仔细端详。编制的手法看起来生疏，野草与麦穗都还新鲜，其中还掺杂了一抹紫色。  
那是维斯塔贞女看到在郊外寻找花草的屋大维时主动跑来教他的：“屋大维家的孩子吧？想要编一个花冠送给心上人吗？”  
屋大维只是低头继续摆弄花草，他总不能说是想要为即将归来的恺撒编一顶草冠。  
而贞女权当他是默认：“确实，你再过不久就要办成人礼啦。不如我来教你？”她随手折下几根柔韧的橡树枝，手法娴熟地演示，“这样，然后这样……当然，你不能用这橡叶编的送给女孩儿，这里的野花颜色也太寡淡。你家门前种着一些紫色的花，我看就不错。”  
他不喜欢侍弄花草，也无心去驻足观赏。这一次回到家门前，才看到阿提娅种的一丛丛马鞭草正迎风招摇着。他采下几株，缠绕在被他编得乱七八糟的草冠上。

恺撒凝视了手中的花冠良久，又将它轻轻戴回屋大维的头上。  
“你将会有比橡叶冠或草冠更高的荣誉。”他说，“还有，这几枝紫花很美。”  
他轻轻吻了屋大维的额头，在对方没有回过神之前离开了。

花冠被摆在屋大维的床头，直到枝叶凋零，花瓣都要掉光了。他曾想过恺撒是不是嫌弃这顶冠冕太丑，毕竟在他看来，恺撒所需要的不仅仅是橡叶或野草，而是属于阿波罗的桂冠。  
直到他看到出嫁的新娘头上戴着的马鞭草花环。再次回忆起他们在山脚下分离时的场景，他的脸不自觉地发热。

5.

从西班牙回到罗马后，他们终于有了更多见面的机会。恺撒还是一如既往地忙碌着，偶尔也会来到屋大维的家中，让他拿起盾牌，想试试他的身手有没有长进。  
盾牌又一次从屋大维手中无力地坠下，满脸汗水的青年懊恼地低着头，不敢去看他的舅公。  
可恺撒对此不以为意，他扔下手中的兵器，走上前去拥抱比他矮了一头的甥孙：“比起上一回已经好多了。”  
“不，我太没用了。”屋大维的沮丧显而易见。  
“我可以安排你去阿波罗尼亚。”恺撒拉着他进屋坐下，“那里的军事训练能让你长进不少。等到我要去帕提亚的时候，我们可以一起从那里启程。”  
“我会帮到您的，是吗？”  
“当然，你的路还很长，不必着急。”  
……  
屋大维听着恺撒讲述关于未来的设想，就像当初听他读那遥远的英雄时代的故事。  
他又做梦了，梦见四岁的自己仰视着高大的男人，告诉他，“我会去你想去的地方。”  
他转醒时，才发觉自己一直靠在恺撒的肩头，恺撒也就一直保持着这个姿势不忍惊动他。  
“对不起，我好像有点累了。”他腹诽着自己的无能，恺撒那永远包容的笑意让他更加无地自容。  
“别放在心上，”恺撒揉了揉自己的肩膀，“天色不早啦，你也该休息了。”

屋大维站在门口，目送恺撒离开。  
恺撒不时回头冲他摆摆手:“外面有些凉了，快回去吧。”  
可他还是站在原地，直到恺撒的背影消失在夜色中。  
晚风吹来一丝幽香，屋大维低下头，看到摇曳在石板缝隙间的马鞭草。  
阿提娅悉心照料在陶盆中的花们已经在转凉的天气中渐次枯萎了。不知何时掉落的种子，藏身在缝隙间悄然生根发芽，终于在这个时节，开出了花。

\---------------------The End------------------  
注1：出自索福克勒斯《厄勒克特拉》，上海人民出版社，罗念生译。


End file.
